Au milieu de la fin
by heyguy
Summary: La fin du monde. Quand on y pense ces trois mots peuvent vouloir dire bien des choses. Ici ils sont à prendre au premier degré. Et peut-être qu'ils n'apportèrent pas que des problèmes à Annabeth. Peut-être qu'un brun l'aiderait à trouver le bonheur dans cette nouvelle vie. Percabeth One Shot


Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. Pas que cela lui fasse quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris cette obsession qu'avaient les filles avec les garçons. Pas qu'elle soit lesbienne, elle était sûre d'être hétéro depuis qu'elle était tombé de Peter Jonhson, un fils de Poséidon dans un livre racontant sa vie en tant que demi-dieu. C'était peut-être un peu particulier comme amour mais c'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux. Alors que les autres filles bavaient sur des garçons parfaitement réels, elle sauvait le monde au côté de plusieurs garçons toujours aussi attirant les uns que les autres. Pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille à attendre la fin des études, si elle tombait sur un gars bien elle ne dirait pas non. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et avec toute l'honnêteté du monde, cela ne lui faisait rien, elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille "Il me faut absolument un copain et une personne qui prenne soin de moi et m'aime sinon je ne me sens pas aimé et complètement moins que rien" ; si c'était ça être adolescente elle préférait passer son tour.

Ce n'était pas non plus une chose à laquelle elle réfléchissait habituellement. Mais comme sa mort approchait, lors des longues marches pour fuir elle faisait mentalement la liste des choses qu'elle n'avait pas fait durant sa courte vie.

Ah oui, parce que c'était la fin du monde. Plus comme la fin de l'espèce humaine. Un peu comme un remake de l'extinction des dinosaures, mais pour l'espèce humaine. Ou comme dans la cinquième Vague mais sans les extraterrestres. Elle aimait comparer ce qui lui arrivait avec tous les récits apocalyptiques qu'elle avait pu lire ou entendre. C'est ce qui l'empêchait de devenir folle lors de toutes ces longues marches à la recherche d'un camp de réfugiés, c'était comme retrouver un vieil ami réconfortant, ça évitait de trop penser à la solitude.

Oui, la folie. C'était elle sa nouvelle ennemie. Finit le bon vieux temps où les seules personnes dont elles devaient se méfier étaient les filles qui se moquaient de son style vestimentaire masculin. (D'ailleurs ce style avait été bien pratique quand il avait fallu fuir, les gros sweats trop grand ainsi que les jeans et les baskets étaient beaucoup plus pratiques pour fuir.) Maintenant elle devait lutter contre la solitude. Elle avait perdu de vue son père, sa belle-mère ainsi que ses deux demi-frères lors du tremblement de terre qui avait secoué son dernier camp de réfugiés. Elle avait attendu, pleuré, crié, supplié tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, mais jamais elle n'avait aperçue leurs corps, morts ou vifs. Après deux jours à patienter dans les décombres au milieu de l'agitation, des gens qui cherchaient de quoi survivre avant de fuir de nouveau, les gens qui cherchaient des proches et finissaient par enterrer des corps, elle avait décidé de partir. Sans doute ne les reverrait-elle jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre la mort, alors elle s'était forcé à retrouver des forces. Puis elle avait, par miracle, retrouver son sac. Elle avait rajouté à l'intérieur quelques vêtements chauds trouvé parmi des sacs que personne n'était encore venu récupérer. Elle avait un ordre de rangement très précis pour optimiser l'espace au maximum.

Elle suivait le cours d'une rivière depuis sept jours. Ce disant que là où il y avait de l'eau il y avait de la vie. Peut-être cette rivière menait à un campement si l'eau y était assez abondante. Puis l'eau y était plutôt claire, elle la buvait donc sans trop se poser de questions, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Et puis cela lui permettait de se décrasser de toute la transpiration et de la terre accumulées pendant la journée. Tous les soirs un peu avant le coucher du Soleil elle dénouait le manteau autour de ses hanches, l'étendait par terre et les épaules douloureuses déposait enfin le sac à terre. Elle décoinçait son poignard de sa ceinture. C'est sûrement la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait sur elle. Ca aussi elle l'avait trouvé dans les débris. Il avait l'air en bronze, peut-être un collectionneur qui avait pris ça en fuyant car c'était sa meilleure arme. Maintenant c'était sa seule arme. Puis elle se lavait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans la rivière, quand le fond le lui permettait seulement. Elle trouvait ensuite des branches mortes et allumait un petit feu, à ce moment là le soleil n'était toujours pas couché, les bois n'était pas sûrs, il ne fallait pas se faire repérer. Elle faisait cuire un peu du peu de nourriture qu'elle avait put emporter. Une fois la nuit tombée elle éteignait le brasier. S'enroulait dans le petit sac de couchage, en haut d'un arbre si possible ou sous les feuillages. Et le lendemain elle se levait, remplissait sa bouteille et reprenait la marche, implorant à la douleur de ses pieds de se taire, alors qu'elle faisait la liste mental de ce qu'elle n'avait pas put faire.

Le huitième matin ses réserves de nourriture étaient tellement faibles que l'idée de commencer la chasse devait dépasser le stade de l'idée. Sur le chemin elle s'entraina à lancer son couteau dans les arbres mais elle ratait l'arbre et si par miracle elle le touchait, elle ne lançait pas avec assez de force pour que ça l'entaille. Et en plus elle devrait toucher une cible mouvante.

Pendant sa marche sans fin elle cherchait aussi s'il n'y avait pas d'arbre fruitier à proximité, même s'il était à moitié pourris. La faim qui lui tenailler le ventre rendait à elle seule ses efforts pour ne pas devenir folle trois fois plus durs. C'est fou ce que la faim pouvait faire souffrir, jamais elle n'avait ressentit telle douleur physique. Dans sa vie d'avant, alors qu'elle, elle engouffrait des McDonald's et des Burger King, les filles qui faisait attention à leur ligne la regardait en répétant pour se convaincre que la bouffe ne rendait pas heureux. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'elle serait réellement prête à faire pour un bout de pain actuellement.

A en juger par le soleil il était près de cinq heure du soir. Elle avait les pieds en sang depuis quelques kilomètres déjà. Quand elle entendit des voix. Mais pas quelques voix éparses. Non, sûrement plusieurs dizaines de voix qui résonnait dans un joyeux cahot, tellement doux à ses oreilles.

Alors elle courut. Elle courut avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Elle courut tellement vite et tellement mal que dans ses chaussures des bouts de peau s'arrachait de ses pieds. Mais elle s'en fichait. Au loin brillaient les lueurs de plusieurs feu de camps dans lesquelles oscillaient les ombres d'un grand campement.

Ô elle courut comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Elle courut comme si toutes ses forces lui étaient revenues alors qu'elles s'amenuisaient tellement vite que son cœur ne demandait qu'une chose ; lâcher. Elle voyait le campement se rapprocher même si sa vue était de plus en plus floue.

Elle arriva plus essoufflé que jamais à l'entré du camp. Elle voyait flou et rouge, comme si du sang avait injecté ses yeux. Elle put quand même se rendre compte que tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle et qu'un homme allait à sa rencontre. Puis se fut le noir.

Elle se réveilla sur une surface molle. Pas tant molle que ça, mais après six jours à se servir d'un caillou pour oreiller la surface sur laquelle elle se trouvait était incroyablement molle.

Et après cette incroyable sensation de confort vint la douleur.

Elle avait mal partout. Toutes ses articulations criaient à l'aide. Tous ses muscles étaient à l'agonie. Mais le pire, le pire de tout, c'était ses pieds. Elle sentait la chair à vif bruler comme si elle était en contact avec du fer à blanc. Et au-delà de la douleur elle sentit que quelqu'un touchait ses pieds. Elle voulut se retirer mais elle avait trop mal pour faire autre chose que grogner.

-Elle se réveille.

C'était les premiers vrais mots qu'elle entendait depuis près d'une semaine. Cela la remplit de... joie. Ces jours de marche l'avait tellement changé et déprimé qu'elle en venait à être joyeuse pour de simples mots. Et elle voulait plus, elle voulait parler avec quelqu'un, elle voulait avoir des rapports sociaux, elle voulait voir le visage de quelqu'un. Alors après plusieurs tentatives elle réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle aperçu à contre jour une silhouette.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda la silhouette qui commençait à être de plus en plus net.

-Je...

C'était possible d'être faible au point qu'on puisse en oublier son propre nom ?

-Arrête d'agresser les nouveaux, laisse-la se réveiller au moins, dit une voix à quelques mètres de là.

L'homme qui la regardait de dessus devait avoir dans les quarante-cinq ans, ses cheveux bruns coupés ras étaient parsemés de quelques fils argenté.

-Alors, ton nom ? insista l'homme.

-Tu veux pas la laisser reprendre ses esprits ? Elle doit rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive, répliqua de nouveau la voix, une voix de garçon.

Elle releva doucement la tête, celle-ci lui tourna quelques secondes puis elle put analyser la pièce. C'était de toute évidence une vieille maison de campagne, les quatre murs de pierre qui l'entouraient renfermaient ce qu'il restait d'une cuisine sur le mur en face d'elle, la table style année 70 était poussée contre un mur juste sous la seule fenêtre à sa droite, elle était jonchées de matériel de premier secours basiques. Trois lits de camps s'alignaient au côté du sien, ils étaient tous vides. Un placard au dessus de la gazinière était mal fermé et laissait apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à des boites de médicaments. Elle comprit vite que l'endroit avait été réaménagé en infirmerie.

Finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte à gauche se tenait, adossé au chambranle, le propriétaire de la voix qui la défendait depuis tout à l'heure.

Si elle avait eu un petit-ami elle aurait adoré qu'il ressemble à ce garçon. Il devait avoir son âge, soit dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux bruns avait des reflets bleutés à la lumière des néons qui illuminaient la pièce, ils avaient l'air particulièrement doux — pas qu'elle avait envie de vérifier, bien sûr. Il avait une carrure très avantageuse, très grand — plus grand qu'elle sûrement, alors que d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait elle avait toujours était plus grande que quasiment tout le monde— il était pas mal musclé aussi, mais cela ne faisait pas gonflette. Les filles populaires de son lycée, avant qu'il ne soit détruit, auraient sûrement était au pied de ce gars, mais pas elle. Non, elle, elle n'était pas spécialement intéressée par les garçons. Et puis c'était l'apocalypse, ça descendait de quelques rangs encore la place des garçons dans la liste de ses priorités. Elle croisa son regard, dans ancienne vie elle aurait sûrement dû se concentrer pour ne pas avoir le souffle coupé, là sa priorité c'était de savoir où elle était et accessoirement de retrouver son nom. Il avait les yeux océan, ils étaient magnifiques, et sûrement que si elle se perdait longtemps dans son regard elle pourrait se croire à l'océan.

Ils durent rester plonger dans les yeux l'un de l'autre car le quarantenaire finit par se racler la gorge.

-T'en a pas marre de draguer les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent.

-Je drague pas si je suis ici c'est parce que c'est mon tour de garde à l'infirmerie, râla le brun. C'est pas ma faute si je suis beau comme un dieu.

Elle retint un rire, la tête décomposée de l'homme était parfaite. Cependant il reprit vite son sérieux.

-C'était le tour d'Octave. Tu as insisté pour prendre sa place, alors, ouais tu dragues.

-Même si personne ne semble me croire, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a tenté de faire à la dernière jolie fille qui s'est retrouvé seule dans cette pièce avec lui. Il est hors de question que je laisse ça se reproduire, c'est clair ? dit-il sévèrement

Même si elle avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu arriver, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

\- Ne reviens pas là dessus une nouvelle fois ! avertit l'homme. (Il se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde étendu sur le lit.) Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous communiquer ton prénom ? dit-il sévèrement.

Annie, elle s'appelait Annie, elle en était sûre. Et elle détestait ce nom. Dans sa tête et dans celle de tout le monde c'était le nom d'une gentille petite fille, toute mignonne en tout point, cela n'avait jamais était une définition qui lui plaisait et cela n'avait jamais été aussi éloigné de la personne qu'elle était devenu. Ce prénom c'était son passé et il était temps de faire une croix dessus si elle voulait survivre.

-Annabeth, je m'appelle Annabeth.

-Bien, Annabeth, moi c'est Mike. Et le grand nigaud là-bas c'est Percy (le dénommé Percy souffla mais ne releva pas la remarque). Et bienvenue au Camps des Sang-mêlé.

Cette appellation fit tilt dans sa tête, c'est l'endroit au Peter Johnson va en été pour faire la guerre. Sauf qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas être une demi-déesse et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un camp de vacances.

-Hum... c'est-à-dire ? demanda Annabeth pas sûre de comprendre.

-Un camp de survivant, pour le nom c'est une blague de mauvais gout, moitié vivant, moitié mort : sang-mélê... expliqua Mike comme si rien de tout cela n'importait. C'était une idée de Percy en référence à chais pas quoi et comme c'est sa baraque on l'a laissé choisir.

-Une référence à quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun.

-Un livre, tu dois pas connaître, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

-En fait je crois que si, tu ressemble pas mal à Peter, remarqua-t-elle en espérant ne pas se tromper.

-Je dois avouer que tu as un petit quelque chose d'Annabelle, sourit Percy.

Annabeth sourit, Annabelle était décrite comme un personnage très beau, bien sûr que cela lui fit plaisir d'être comparé à elle, physiquement au moins. Puis elle réalisa que Peter était décrit comme étant aussi beau qu'un dieu. Elle se sentit rougir.

-Bon je voudrais pas casser votre petit moment de fangirls mais on a pas le temps de se faire les ongles.

Annabeth voulu protester. C'est quoi cette image qu'il avait d'elle ? Elle était tout sauf ça ! Fangirl, peut-être un peu. Mais la manière dont il faisait sonner ce mot était tellement péjorative ! Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce Mike... Seulement d'un geste de la main Percy lui fit comprendre que rien ne servait de protester.

-Je retourne voir si le barrage à la rivière avance, informa Mike, il se tourna vers Percy. Dès qu'elle peut marcher tu lui fais visiter et tu lui trouve un endroit pour dormir. De préférence pas ton lit.

-Oui mon amiral, répondit Percy en feignant une révérence.

Une fois que Mike eu quitté la pièce l'adolescent se tourna vers elle.

-Je crois que je vais te donner ma chambre juste pour lui faire chier.

Annabeth rit mais cela n'empêcha pas la rougeur de lui monter aux joues.

-Vous êtes combien dans ce camps ? demanda Annabeth pour changer de sujet.

-Dans les cent, je sais pas vraiment. Tout le monde me prend un peu pour le chef parce que c'est ma propriété et que du coup quand ont été pas nombreux je gérais un peu tout. Maintenant c'est surtout Mike qui gère. Disons que ma place est honorifique, comme ça j'ai une chambre rien qu'à moi. En même temps c'est chez moi.

-Mais tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle en s'assaillant en douceur sur le lit, un garçon de dix-sept ans ne possède généralement pas une maison.

-Dix-sept ans. C'est l'héritage de ma grand-mère, j'habitais en ville avant. Mais après la Première Crise j'ai tout quitté pour venir ici, c'est plus sûr. Pas qu'il me restait grand-chose là-bas... il dit la dernière partie les yeux dans le vide avec une voix emprunte de mélancolie et si basse qu'elle du tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Un silence pendant lequel Percy semblait s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse et Annabeth le regarda impuissante, ne sachant que faire. Il reprit finalement ses esprits :

-Tu dois t'hydrater, dit-il en commençant à s'activer comme si le mouvement tenait les souvenirs éloignés.

Il lui servit un vers d'eau. Apparemment ici l'eau courante avait pu résister aux catastrophes car il se servit au robinet. Il lui tendit le verre sans un regard et commença à ranger tous les bandages et désinfectants qui trainaient sur la table pour les remettre dans les placards. Elle bu son verre en silence, le regardant faire dans l'espoir stupide de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

-Dès que tu te sens prête à marcher, tu me dis, que je te fasse visiter.

-J'ai les pieds en lambeaux, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ca te fais mal ?

-Nan, en fait pas du tout. T'as pas une paire de claquettes sous la main ?

Il rit. C'était un son mélodieux. Un son qu'elle tâcherait d'entendre le plus souvent possible. Un son qui lui faisait croire que finalement tout n'était pas gâché dans ce monde en perdition. Inconsciemment elle sourit.

-Ok, donc tu te repose aujourd'hui et demain on voit comment tes pieds se portent, dit-il en finissant de ranger ce qui trainait sur la table.

Elle tenta d'oublier la douleur dans ses pieds et dans tout son corps quand une pensée plutôt urgente lui traversa l'esprit.

-Où est mon sac ?!

-Hé, détends-toi. Il est en sécurité, assura-t-il.

-Très claire comme réponse merci ! Répond-moi ou mon poignard ne me sera pas inutile ! menaça Annabeth, même elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait faire du mal pour si peu. Mon poignard !! Où il est ?!

-Ton sac est sous ton lit. (Annabeth bascula son torse par-dessus le lit pour pouvoir vérifier que le sac était bien à sa place.) Quant au poignard, j'ai du le ranger dans un lieu plus sûr.

-Et pourquoi ça ? grogna-t-elle de plus en plus énervé.

-Eh, je sais que tu débarque, mais je suis sûr que ça tu l'as remarqué : c'est la fin du monde, l'apocalypse, le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, le réveil de Gaïa ! Appelle ça comme tu veux ! On est tous dans un état de survie permanant, les gens volent et violentent pour un tour de douche ou du pain frais. Réveille-toi ! Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver si ton couteau tombait entre de mauvaises mains ? il ne criait pas, mais le volume de sa voix était élevé.

-Ok, d'accord... je comprends. Mais pourquoi je dois te faire confiance ? dit-elle méfiante et toujours en colère.

-Ca fait dix minutes que t'es coincé dans cette pièce avec moi, tu es blessé, je fais deux fois ton poids et je connais les lieux. Croix-moi j'aurais voulu te faire du mal, se serrait fait depuis longtemps.

-Disons que je te crois. Rend-moi mon poignard quand même, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pas de souci.

Il s'éloigna en petites foulés et avant de sortir de la pièce il se retourna vers l'adolescente.

-Oh, et, tu baves dans ton sommeil.

Et il laissa Annabeth là sans un mot de plus, la laissant s'essuyer rapidement la joue et le coin de la bouche.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, les mains vides. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Euh, Percy, t'as pas oublié un truc ? demanda Annabeth en essayant de dissimuler la panique dans sa voix.

-Nan, bien sûr que nan.

De l'élastique de son pantalon il sortit le fameux poignard en bronze.

-Les réfugiés vivent dehors. Mais c'est dans la maison qu'on stock la nourriture et tout ce genre de chose. Du coup y a pas mal de va-et-vient. Je voudrais pas que quelqu'un le voit. Surtout que normalement on confisque toutes les armes. Pour éviter les blessés et les violences aggravées, on a peur des meurtres aussi, expliqua Percy.

Il lui tendit le poignard et elle le prit d'une main hésitante, pourquoi le règlement ne s'appliquait pas à elle ?

-Pourquoi, moi, je peux garder mon arme ?

-Parce qu'une fois j'avais pris son arme à une fille comme toi : dans les dix-sept ans, plutôt belle, un fort caractère. Au début il n'y avait pas de problème, puis une fois quand elle était de coupage de bois, elle s'est blessé.

Percy fixait un point imaginaire au dessus de sa tête blonde et refusait de la regarder.

-Comme toi, elle a finit seule à l'infirmerie. Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas nouvelle, on n'a pas eu besoin d'attendre à son chevet, elle savait comment ça se passait. Le deuxième jour de son rétablissement Octave est venu lui rendre visite. Il faisait deux fois son poids, elle était blessée et désarmée, il était complètement psychopathe. Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais tu as sans doute deviné. Je sais ça car elle me l'a dit dans une lettre qu'elle m'a laissée avant de partir.

Des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Elle m'a tout raconté et elle a décidé de partir. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle, je ne sais pas si elle est morte ou dans un autre camp de réfugiés ! On était proches tous les deux, très proches. Assez proche pour que je frappe Octave, pour que je le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouissent, en plein milieu d'une réunion après avoir lu la lettre. Parce qu'en plus ce salopard à réussi à se faire une place parmi les dirigeants du camp, il prend part aux décisions, ce genre de chose. Tout le monde croit que j'ai inventé cette histoire car je lui en voulais de m'avoir prit ma place de chef. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je veux c'est la venger ! Y a juste personne ici pour me croire !

Annabeth l'écoutait sans rien dire, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, ces aveux avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Il se confiait à elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir valorisé.

-Alors je me suis promis que si je ne pouvais pas la venger... Parce que ce salopard est un putain de manipulateur ! Si je ne pouvais pas la venger, j'empêcherais que cela se reproduise. Alors tu vas rester armée et tant que tu es blessé, tu es sous ma surveillance, finit-il.

-Co... comment elle s'appelait ?

-Rachel, elle s'appelait Rachel. Et après les Crises c'est la seule personne qui me restait.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, il ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

-Je ne te demande pas de me croire, ni de me faire confiance, ni même de me parler ou de me comprendre. Je te demande juste de faire attention et de me laissé faire ça pour toi.

-Je... je te fais confiance, avoua-t-elle. Et je te crois.

~oOo~

Le temps que ses pieds aillent mieux il était resté avec elle à l'infirmerie, comme promis, et ils avaient parlé, rit, encore parlé. En deux jours ils étaient déjà devenus de très bons amis. Puis il lui avait fait visiter et expliqué le fonctionnement et l'organisation du camp. Il lui avait trouvé une place pour dormir dans un endroit plutôt cool et confortable (autant que pouvais l'être un espace dans un champ entouré d'une centaine de personnes). Puis finalement au bout de deux semaines elle ne dormit plus à la belle étoile :

-Annabeth ? demanda Percy alors qu'ils partaient chercher de l'eau à la rivière.

-Oui ?

-C'est comment de dormir dehors ?

Sa question la surpris mais elle répondit quand même en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

-Et bien, mon lit me manque. Mais on finit par ne plus sentir les courbatures et s'habituer. Pour le moment je ne sens pas trop le froid, donc ça va, pourquoi ? mentit-elle, elle détestait dormir par terre, elle vit bien qu'il comprit qu'elle mentait.

-Je me demandais si... enfin tu vois... je veux pas te forcer...ni sembler bizarre... mais enfin... bafouilla-t-il, il se grattait l'arrière de la nuque, un signe d'anxiété chez lui.

-Percy ?

-Hum ?

-Crache le morceau, rit-elle.

-Bah en fait, il se trouve que... bon, oublie cette conversation dès que j'ai terminé, d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Il se trouve que ma chambre est grande, si tu veux je dois pouvoir te faire de la place quelque part ? dit-il rapidement sans jamais reprendre son souffle.

-Sérieux ?

-Bah oui, mais oublis c'est pas grave.

-Mais nan, en fait je hais tellement dormir dehors ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde dormir et que je n'ai aucune intimité ! lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient au lit de la rivière.

-Mais je boufferais ton intimité aussi, rappela-t-il.

-Mais c'est pas pareil, toi je te connais. Et tu es une personne, pas cent. Et tu dors dedans.

-Donc tu accepte ma proposition ?

-Oui ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir proposé.

C'est ainsi que cette nuit, comme toutes celles qui suivirent, Annabeth dormit dans la chambre de Percy. Ils établirent un roulement, une semaine Annabeth dormait dans son sac de couchage par terre et Percy dans le lit, et chaque semaine ils échangeaient.

Et chaque fois qu'elle reprenait sa place dans le lit, Annabeth souriait. En partie parce que le lit était vachement plus confortable, mais surtout parce qu'elle semblait s'envelopper dans l'odeur de Percy. Cela ne faisait pas pareil quand elle reprenait la place dans le sac de couchage. L'odeur ne s'imprégnait pas autant que dans les draps. Elle avait presque l'impression de dormir avec lui, pas que cette idée la dérange.

Après deux mois, alors qu'elle dormait par terre, elle fit un cauchemar horrible qui incluait sa famille à laquelle elle essayait d'éviter de penser le plus possible. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, les joues mouillées de larmes. Son père, décapité sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait rien faire... La fin du monde qui lui retirait ce qu'il lui restait, Percy mort noyé... Parce qu'à côté de son amitié, la fin du monde continuait, de plus en plus de réfugiés arrivaient. Inondations, chute de météorites et tremblement de terre était leur quotidien.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Percy la serrait dans ses bras et lui murmurait des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille. Mais elle continuait de pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle en avait besoin. Elle pleura pour la perte de sa famille, de ses amis, de son mode de vie, de sa vie. Elle pleura parce que même si elle sauvait les apparences cette vie ne lui convenait pas. Elle pleura parce qu'elle en avait marre de tout. Elle pleura parce que même Percy ne pouvait pas remplir ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle pleura parce qu'elle était irrévocablement et profondément triste.

Tout en la serrant contre lui, Percy les guida jusqu'au lit et ils purent s'assoir. Et finalement, en silence, ils s'endormirent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

Annabeth se réveilla aux premiers rayons du jour. Jamais elle n'avait été autant plongé dans l'odeur de Percy, mais cela ne la surpris pas plus que ça. C'est quand elle bougea un peu qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Elle se rappela ce qui c'était passé la veille, à quel point toute la tristesse qu'elle avait dissimulé était sortie d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers Percy et elle le surprit en train de la regarder. Il détourna rapidement le regard en rougissant. Elle sourit à l'idée de son corps pressé contre le sien. Même si une distance les séparait elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer enlacé contre le corps chaud de Percy et elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle en mourait d'envie.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond, elle en fit de même.

-Dis Annabeth ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu avais eu un petit-ami.

-Ca t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Je suis ton ami, non ? J'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser à ta vie.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami, ni même de premier baiser, ni... rien en fait, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, un peu honteuse de n'avoir toujours rien fait avec un garçon à dix-sept ans, surtout à un garçon aussi merveilleux qui devait avoir eu plein de copines. Et toi ?

-Avant Rachel il n'y avait eu personne, informa-t-il. Ca ne t'as jamais intéressé, les garçons, tu aurais pu avoir tout ceux que tu voulais.

-Merci, mais j'étais un peu trop intellos à leur goût. Et puis je n'en ai jamais rencontré aucun qui valle la peine que je lui offre mon premier baiser, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu serais d'accord pour me l'offrir, à moi ? demanda-t-il, le regard obstinément tourné vers le plafond.

-Mon premier baiser ? dit-elle sonnée par la question en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Oui, dit-il doucement en se tournant finalement vers elle. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour me l'offrir ?

A ce stade un élevage de papillon avait déclaré la guerre à un autre dans son ventre. Si elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse ? Bien sûr que oui ! Elle attendait ça depuis des semaines. Alors dans un souffle, elle murmura :

-Oui...

Il sourit et bascula sur le côté pour que son corps soit fasse au sien. Tendrement il posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage au passage. Il avança doucement son visage vers le sien, ferma les yeux. Et finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Une explosion souffla son ventre alors que ses lèvres goutaient celles de Percy, si douces et si parfaites contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps ainsi. Et peut-être qu'en cette instant elle comprit que sa vie c'était ça maintenant et que le bonheur n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Peut-être qu'ils mouraient demain. Peut-être que la planète exploserait la semaine prochaine. Et pourquoi pas une invasion extraterrestre pour le mois suivant ? Mais pour le moment elle n'était pas seule. Au milieu de ce désespoir sans fin elle avait trouvé un peu de bonheur. Au milieu de cette nuit sombre, elle avait trouvé une étoile.

Fin de l'histoire, AN :

Salut tout le monde ! Peut-être un peu moins de Percabeth dans celui-là mais je voulais vraiment le faire. En espérant qu'il vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez les fautes d'orthographe

Bye...


End file.
